


Harry Potter's Letters

by The_InkStained_Lady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, News Media, Newspapers, Past Abuse, School, Traditions, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_InkStained_Lady/pseuds/The_InkStained_Lady
Summary: Harry decides not to go to Hogwarts and to inform the world about his opinions about the Wizarding world - starting with how Hogwarts is run.





	Harry Potter's Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to ao3 as a writer, so don't judge too severely! This work has not been beta-ed, so feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't consent to nor condone the accessing of my work outside the AO3 offical site nor the monetization of it.

Why the proclaimed Boy-Who-Lived will not be attending Hogwarts...

By Harry Potter

To put it simply, I do not trust nor put my faith into the current Headmaster and the education I would have received.

\- Albus Dumbledore has three major roles in the wizarding world. Including being the Head of Hogwarts, he is the chief of both the International Confederation of Wizards (ICW) and the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. He has been put on a pedestal ever since his defeat of Grindlewald, and never left it. Is he able to handle all that responsibility?

Apparently not. School shapes the way the new generation will act and that all depends on the teachers he employs. And since his advancement into Head instead of former Headmaster Armando Dippet many classes were removed and some added. This downgrades the title that Hogwarts claim they have - the best in the world.

\- Hogwarts as a whole should offer to tutor muggle-raised first years in how to use quills and the culture. Muggle-raised Wixon are clueless to any etiquette that Wixon-raised are taught throughout their young lives, thus the muggle-raised do not act according our traditions and can, unknowingly, offend the Wixon-raised.

\- Muggle Studies is outdated, and Dumbledore has yet to make a move to update it. He employed a pureblood who never ventured into the Muggle world to teach it. Hogwarts should implement field trips in that class so Wixon can fully understand the people we share the Earth with.

\- Binns is dead. A ghost. History is often slept through although the class teaches a very important lesson to not repeat past mistakes.

\- Trelawney comes to the class drunk and smelling strongly of sherry. Seers can't be taught. Dumbledore switched this into an elective, before deviation was a matter of mentors selecting their apprentice(s).

\- Snape, despite being the youngest potions master, is not qualified for teaching young children. Or how he calls them 'dunderheads'. An extremely biased bully, causing the once important point system to become a farce, with him deducting points from all houses but his own and only giving points to the same - with Slytherins winning the house cup 7 years in a row. Not to mention being a 'former' death eater.

\- Filch is a bitter and cruel squip, often threatening students with torture. With house-elves cleaning the castle, why is he needed?

In addition to these facts right under the public's nose, a piece of information once unknown to me that truly drives a nail into his coffin.

He has taken it upon himself to seal my parents' will, and with full knowledge that he is going against my late parents' last wishes, placed me with my abusive muggle relatives.

Being at my relatives' mercy or lack thereof, I learned nothing of my family history as the last Potter and heir should've. I was lied to my whole childhood, even about the cause of my parents' death, and only being somewhat curious during my first ever trip to Gringotts and the wizarding world itself, going against my ingrained habit to not ask questions, saved me from being unwillingly ignorant.

He made his grave, let him sleep in it.


End file.
